


Too Hot, Hot Damn

by Cambolini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroDai Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambolini/pseuds/Cambolini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroDai Week 2016, Day 4 : Confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot, Hot Damn

**Author's Note:**

> This is super rushed because I meant to write it yesterday and then spent all day watching Jessica Jones. Why am I like this

They’d been meaning to get together again for a while since graduation. Winter was settling in now, the nights all dark and cold. Hot chocolate, blankets and chick flicks were Kuroo and Daichi’s preferred solution to the ominous outside atmosphere. They were huddled under separate blankets, sat up on the floor with their arms drawn around their knees, both sipping idly at mugs of hot chocolate in their pajamas.

Kuroo’s feelings bothered him. They sounded lame to him no matter how he tried to put them. Maybe it would just always sound that way to him - he wasn’t the most practiced person when it came to matters of the heart, but still, he felt so lame and soppy every time he thought about the little flutter in his chest that he got around Daichi. He felt the same way about that irrepressible twinge of excitement he got from being alone with Daichi at night, or the pinkish half-blush in his cheeks each time Daichi closed his eyes in hearty laughter.

He felt impossibly lame.

Kuroo looked restlessly to his side. He smiled involuntarily when his eyes settled on Daichi before catching himself in the act, promptly wiping the lovey-dovey smile off his face. Daichi seemed pretty absorbed in the movie that flickered on the screen - when they’d agreed to watch romcoms together, he’d sounded like he wanted to do this ironically, but Daichi seemed to have found a soft spot for romcoms in the unexplored depths of his heart. So had Kuroo, in all fairness, but that wasn’t something he was keen on the idea of expressing.

The drink in Kuroo’s mug gave him a flash of inspiration. Hot chocolate; the amount of times he’d burned his tongue on hot chocolate was ridiculous. He never had the patience to wait for it to cool properly, always taking a first tentative sip too early, invariably burning his tongue and then downing the rest anyway as some bull-headed test of strength. But those hot chocolate burns turned out to be a great wingman.

Carefully, eyes still fixed on Daichi, Kuroo took a sip from his mug. “Ahh, shit!”

Kuroo feigned pain, swearing out loud, earning him a concerned look from Daichi. 

“Sorry, I, uhh... I burned my tongue.” Kuroo couldn’t help but chuckle at himself between his words for being so silly.

“Reckon you could kiss it better for me?” Kuroo was, in equal parts, joking and begging, but he wasn’t sure which came across more in his tone. He stuck his tongue out, pointing to it, eyes screwed shut, expression seemingly oddly smug. 

He could hear Daichi mumble something before shuffling out from under his blanket, and Kuroo started to wonder what exactly Daichi was getting up to. Daichi wasn’t actually coming over to kiss him, right?

First, he heard the movie pause. After that, he listened intently to the only sound left in the room besides his own beating heart - Daichi’s footsteps, the sound padding closer and closer to him. The growing pounding of his own heart was, frankly, embarrassing. The glow of heat from Daichi’s body hit Kuroo a fraction of a second before something even more intimate did.

Daichi pressed his lips to Kuroo’s. The kiss was soft and warm, but pleasantly firm all the same. Before Kuroo had time to regain his bearings, Daichi was already pressing forward, tenderly lapping his tongue against Kuroo’s still-closed lips, telling him to open up. It took Kuroo another moment to remember that his lips were shut to begin with, and the instant he opened them, he felt Daichi’s tongue enter. The tip of Daichi’s tongue danced lithely over Kuroo’s, who immediately lost himself in the moment, only being bounced back to reality when their noses bopped together.

The inelegant nose-bop brought Daichi out of the moment, too. All of a sudden, he was reminded that all he planned to do was lightly kiss Kuroo to make his intent clear. It was meant to be a lot tamer than that. He felt a little self-conscious after getting so carried away, but Daichi knew Kuroo wouldn’t mind that - the boy was hardly subtle about his infatuation.

“How was that for kissing it better?” Daichi asked, managing to prevent the embarrassment he felt from augmenting his tone.

Still not quite done processing what just happened, Kuroo stammered. “G-good? Probably.” He could feel his cheeks reddening.

“Probably wasn’t worth the effort if it was only _probably_ good, right?” Daichi laughed, sitting himself down under Kuroo’s blanket, shoulder to shoulder with his, as of yet unofficial, boyfriend.

“For someone so good with words, you are really bad with words, aren’t you Kuroo?”

“But I’m good with actions.” He took Daichi’s hand, interlocking their fingers.

“Is that really the best you’ve got? Come on, cool cat; be a little smoother.”

“I’d like to see you try and be all suave.” Kuroo pouted, blushing a little.

Daichi accepted Kuroo’s challenge. He started pulling his shirt over his head. “It’s probably gonna get hot under this blanket, isn’t it? Two of us, the blanket and all our clothes. Let’s get undressed.”

Kuroo grabbed on to Daichi’s arm, stopping him from taking off his shirt. “On the contrary, I think things in here get hotter if you take your clothes off.”

“Oh, so to cool down I should put more clothes on?”

Obviously, Kuroo knew he was being facetious, but he wanted to know just how far Daichi was willing to go for this dad-joke-esque humour. Daichi rose, moving to go and get more clothes, as expected. Kuroo could hear him grunting to fit more layers on over his pajamas. When he came back to the blanket, stiffly setting himself down next to Kuroo again, he was visibly sweating.

“This is great, isn’t it?” Daichi cooed, impossibly pleased with himself.

Kuroo chuckled in disbelief. “Take off the extra layers. You’re gonna be taking them off again later anyway.”

“What’re you talking about, Kuroo? I’m... keeping cool.”

In true dad joke style, Daichi was making Kuroo feel a weird mixture of second hand embarrassment and endearment. Kuroo could tell Daichi was panting already - the extents he’d go to for a bad joke are absurd.

Kuroo shot finger guns at Daichi. “Babe, you’re hot enough already.”

A dash of red found its way into Daichi’s cheeks, but Kuroo couldn’t tell if that was because of the heat or because he was blushing. Surely Sawamura Daichi didn’t blush at such things.

Shedding the extra layers of clothes he’d worked his way into, Daichi laughed. Kuroo laughed, too, the two falling against each other. They spurred each other on, making each other laugh just simply by laughing, getting exponentially louder until Kuroo guffawed. It was that ridiculous sound he’d made the first time time Daichi had come to Tokyo and the Karasuno members asked if every transmission tower was the Skytree or the Tokyo Tower. That laugh was so, so ridiculous and stupid, and Daichi cherished every one of its clownish decibels. And that was a lot of decibels.

Realising he’d laughed so hard he’d cried a little, Daichi wiped a tear from his eye before resting his head lightly on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Shall we go back to watching that awful movie?”

“It can’t be that bad,” Kuroo mused. “You seemed pretty into it anyway.”

Mumbling something, Daichi flumped back down, turning the movie back to play. The lead couple was doing a variety of fluffy domestic stuff. Listening to their song together, holding hands and spinning around together, cooking together - all the usual powercouple suspects.

“Hey, that’s us.” Kuroo joked, tapping his finger against Daichi’s nose.

Daichi decided on an exaggerated gagging motion to convey his thoughts on that one. “If I ever get that lovey-dovey, by all means, quarantine me. I’m sure it’s better that way.”

Secretly, though, Kuroo’s dorkish flirtations were getting under his collar. The family cat came into the shot. Instantly, Daichi smirked, pointing to it. “Oh wow, it’s you!”

“OH WOW, IT’S YOU!” Kuroo didn’t miss a beat, pointing at a trash can in the corner of the kitchen, just slightly in the view of a panning shot.

Chuckling softly, Daichi nudged Kuroo in reply, pushing him over a little bit. Kuroo tried to push him back, but found himself hardly able to displace Daichi, who was ready and braced for Kuroo’s assault. Kuroo was about to make another quip when Daichi pushed against him again, much harder this time, pushing Kuroo over onto his side.

Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh at himself. Daichi moved quickly, crawling on top of Kuroo to pin him down, pressing his nose to Kuroo’s. He gazed into Kuroo’s eyes, the eye contact passionate and intense.

“I should hope I don’t have to say anything, but I think...” Daichi began.

“You love me?” Kuroo finished for him, optimistic.

“I think you should stop ruining the moment!” Daichi snapped playfully, looking away sheepishly.

“You so love me. But that’s okay, Sawamura - I love you too.”


End file.
